My Fantasy World
by Yoshiro no Yukki
Summary: Dikira hanya mimpi namun memang terjadi. Andai ingatan mereminisensi, Hinata bakal sadar ia ia tak sekedar tertidur dan berkhayal. /for event #SHDL2016 prompt #Nature
1. Chapter 1

Sesesak hidung dipepat, paru-paru bagai terisi asap. Ruang pengap nan lembab, kotor, macam kandang tikus dibuka. Celah itu membuat terang sebagian lantai dengan bayang-bayang.

Hinata melangkahkan kaki masuk. Jujur, ia benci kumuh. Namun kali ini ia harus mengalah pada ego. Oh, menyebalkan!

Terbatuk ia. Akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk keluar. Tas biola yang dibawa ia letakan di lantai. "Kenapa dengan wajahmu itu?" Hinata masih terbatuk keras, jemarinya mengacung ke kosan mirip gudang. Lelaki itu masuk, kemudian tak lama keluar. Gayanya bikin muak.

Hinata sampai melototkan mata saat si pria berkata, "Tinggal dibersihkan, beres kan?"

Dikira semudah itu apa? Hinata butuh banyak waktu untuk menyikat noda membandel di lantai. Mengelap tembok sampai berkilat dan ditempeli walpaper supaya tampak 'sedikit hidup'. Atau, Hinata butuh kira-kira setengah jam hanya untuk membongkar lemari di ujung itu. Satu-satunya lemari dengan bingkai potret di atasnya. Ditelungkupkan lagi.

"Jadi? Aku harus bebersih sendirian, sementara kau asik-asikkan nangkring di pohon, begitu? Bantuin kek!" meledak juga kekesalannya. Hinata sudah cukup lama memendamnya.

Kiba berjengit, eh buset, serem. Dengan tangan melambai kalem, meringis, Kiba menjawab, "Err.. Aku akan membantumu kok. Tenang... Tenang. Jika perlu akan kupanggilkan semua penghuni, bagaimana? Setuju?" Hinata mendengus.

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

My Fantasy World belong to Yoshiro No Yukki

Fanfiksi ini didedikasikan untuk event #SHDL2016 dengan prompt #Nature

"Kau sangat sibuk, Ta. Aku sampai dianggurin."

"Maaf, aku sibuk. Hari ini jadwal resikku belum kelar. Kita sambung nanti yah. Jaa.."

Hinata mematikan sambungan. Tangan dibaluk plastik memicing jijik pada kecoa mati. Dilempar. Lemari ia buka. Beruntung tidak dikunci.

Namun Hinata terperangah, "Aneh, cuman lemari satu-satunya tempat terbersih."

Hinata memindahkan buku kusam tua ke kardus yang sudah di siapkan. Lemari dikosongkan. Potret Foto tak luput dilempar asal. Yah meskipun masuk kardus jua.

Hinata melirik jam digital. "Kurasa ini memakan waktu lama. Huh!"

"Wah, Hyuga Hinata, anak kuliahan bau asem terlambat untuk pertama kalinya. Selamat!" Tenten riang sekali.

Hinata tertohok di belakang kursi. Tenten menggiringnya duduk. Raut syok masih terpatri. Sampai duduk palah.

Jujur dia malas menghadiri jamuan aneh kedua sobatnya. Tetapi apalah daya, lisan mengucap tidak namun naluri mengiyakan. Sudah hal lumrah baginya.

Tenten cekikikan. Ino mengelus lengan Hinata, tampangnya usil. Dua sejoli.

Hinata membatin, 'kali ini apa yang Ino bakal lakukan ke dirinya.'

Hinata cuman menebak-nebak.

Dan,

Sett "Ino, stop!!" jeritan yang tidak digubris. Lengan Hinata tersiram jus karena spontanitas gerak.

Tenten dan Ino nyengir lebar, Hinata mengkerut drastis. "Ino, jangan pernah mancabut buluku kasar? Sakit tahu."

Hinata membisik manyun sambil mengusap lengan. "Hahaa, habisnya bulumu nggak ada sih. Terlalu mulus. Terus... Apa-apaan kulitmu itu, bersih banget. Bikin iri."

"Itu karena kamu jorok, Ino. Jadi jerawat bejibun hidup."

"Kau mengejekku, Ten?" mereka berdua adu mulut sesaat. Hinata tersenyum.

Kedua kalinya Hinata melirik arloji.

Tanda tanya muncul dari kedua temannya.

"Ada apa? Kau mau pulang, Ta?" senyum masam dipamerkan.

Baik Tenten dan Ino mendesah paksa.

"Maaf yah. Aku belum rampung. Masih banyak. Dan, aku belum bersih-bersih kamar." Keduanya memaklumi.

Setelah saling ucap 'sampai jumpa', punggung Hinata menghilang dibawah pohon dekat lampu. Gadis itu mengayuh sepeda dengan kecepatan maksimal.

Mungkin karena gelap bulu kuduk meremang. Mungkin karena sepi, tubuh Hinata bereaksi. Merasa diawasi dan diikuti.

Semakin cepat ia mengayuh, bebayang deretan pohon bagai sel-sel yang memenjara ia dan kosannya.

Hanya ada satu bangunan di kanan jalan, menjorok masuk. Dipepet pohon rindang. Lampu depan dikerubungi laron. Terlalu sepi. Hingga ia memarkir sepeda dan membuka kunci kosan, hawa dingin menjalar.

"Tenang Ta, tidak ada hantu." Hinata menyemangati diri sendiri.

Tangannya tremor saat telinga menangkap derap kaki. Cepat. Seperti binatang berlari.

Hinata bersandar di pintu. Matanya memindai cepat. Tetapi gelap menutup apa yang terjadi.

"Apa itu?" sekelabatan menarik atensi Hinata. Ia menengok kiri, tepat di bawah lampu redup di ujung jalan, bayangan binatang lewat. Seperti kuda. Namun mahluk itu berhenti, membalik tubuh dan menatap Hinata yang berdiri gemetar di tempatnya. Tak kuat, Hinata banting pintu. Lantas mahluk itu pergi.

Paginya, setelah pintu dikunci, Hinata mengayuh pelan si sepeda.

Alasan ia memilih tempat itu, yang jauh dan terpencil dari pemilik kos adalah karena ia seorang pemusik amatir.

Lihat, biola yang menggantung cantik di kamarnya.

Awalnya pajangan, baru kali ini Hinata berhasrat menyentuh. Dunianya seakan digebrak. Walau bukan musisi, Hinata cukup yakin pada kemampuannya yang pas-pasan.

Hinata ingat pertama kali latihan. Setelah pengenalan dasar, ia baru memegang dawai. Rosin yang mendebu di rambut penggesek menggesek dawai terlalu kuat.

Suara sumbang bikin telinga sakit.

Saat pengenalan kunci, jari Hinata tak cukup kuat untuk menekan. Hingga terpelentir dan kapalan. Belum lagi lengan pegal. Leher sakit dan telinga berdenging. Lalu saat pelatihan trill, tangan kanan dan kiri tidak sinkron bergerak. Hingga saat tangan kiri menekan dawai terkadang tangan kanan lupa menggerakan busur.

Teknik salah kaprah. Hingga dua tahun kemudian, Hinata baru bisa memainkan Twinkle-Twinkle Little Star bagian satu yang sudah digubah.

Di kosannya yang sepi itulah Hinata merumus hasil. Tempat terbaik.

Jadi, ketika nanti permainannya sumbang, ia tidak perlu malu ke tetangga sebelah rumahnya yang berambut hitam klimis.

Tenten melambai tangan di parkiran. Hinata memarkir sepeda dengan cepat.

"Ta, itu yang menyembul di tasmu apa?" tanya Tenten sambil menunjuk tas Hinata.

Hinata membuka tasnya, buku tebal coklat kusam yang ia masukan ke kardus. Mengkilat.

Anehnya, tinta hitam yang tergores berganti hijau cerah yang segar. Hingga tulisan berukir nampak hidup.

'Centaur'

Hinata bingung, "Ini buku yang kurapikan kemarin. Mungkin aku lupa membawanya. Ini hanya buku fiksi."

Tenten ber-oh- ria.

Mereka berjalan cepat ke kelas. Hari ini Ino absen. Hingga tidak ada yang mengusili Hinata sampai kelawat batas. Anehnya mereka berteman. Lengket pula.

Hinata merenungi keganjilan. Eksplanasi dosen ia abai. Celotehan Tenten tak ia dengar dengan baik. Bahkan saat pulang, Hinata hampir menabrak pejalan kaki karena ia masuk trotoar.

'Centaur'

Pendiam dan agresif. Susah ditemui. Bergerombol.

Setengah kuda setengah manusia. Kebanyakan tidak ada yang tampan.

"Kalau ada yang tampan langsung kuajak kenalan." cetusnya ngasal.

Hinata membalik buku, halaman demi halaman. Ia baca sekilas, kata kunci. Cara efektif untuk mengingat dengan mudah.

Hingga pada halaman 137, Hinata membaca semua tulisan. Sampai kelar.

Terfokus.

Mengingatkannya pada kejadian semalam. Sosok bayangan di bawah lampu. Dia melihatnya. Walau rupanya samar, Hinata yakin, mahluk fantasi itu memang melintas.

Hinata mengguling ke kanan, menghadap jendela. Keadaan di luar sana tenang. Kandela jatuh menimpa dedaunan, menerobos celah menimbulkan efek misterius.

Hingga matahari menukik, menenggelamkan sebagian bumi dalam raja gelap. Malam.

Senja terlewati. Hinata malas bangun. Ia hanya duduk pongah, berleha-leha. Bukannya membasuh diri sebelum temperatur air menurun lagi.

Gemuruh itu terdengar lagi. Suara kaki kuda menghentak tanah. Kali ini dibarengi sahutan. Seolah ada banyak orang berteriak nyaring.

Gendang Hinata menangkap, ia bangun seketika. Sebiji keringat meluncur cepat.

Beringsut, Hinata membuang selimut sembarang. Ia mengikat rambutnya. Baju tidur kedodoran Hinata gulung lengannya.

Hinata mengintip dibalik jendela. Beruntung kamarnya temaram.

Bulan purnama membuat bumi terang. Seperti Negeri Hamaroch saja.

Di luar sana, sekelompok centaur -menurut Hinata. Karena dibuku 'Centaur' sudah digambarkan wujudnya.- berlarian. Entah dikejar atau sedang mengejar musuh.

Hinata bagai berada di tengah peperangan. Dan dia hanya dilindungi tembok ditempeli kayu kedap suara.

Cukup jelas saat ada panah meluncur mengenai salah satu diantaranya.

Centaur itu bisa berlari flegmatis namun kemudian limbung. Beberapa yang peduli membalik arah, ingin menyelamatkan rekan. Bukannya keduanya selamat, mereka sama-sama terluka.

Mereka diburu. Hinata tidak tahu yang memburunya. Beberapa perempuan dengan telinga meruncing, membawa busur. Yang laki-laki melempar bola api.

Rupanya peperangan yah. Atau pengusiran penjajah? Hinata pusing mengidentifikasi masalah. Hinata jadi kalut sendiri.

Hanya saja dua centaur yang terluka menarik iba. Setelah mereka lenyap dan keadaan menjadi tenang kembali, Hinata memutuskan keluar.

Gadis itu memapah centaur berambut kuning yang terluka parah. Berat sekali.

Hinata sesekali tersandung dan hampir limbung.

Nb: Fanfiksi ini sudah pernah saya publish di wall grup Lovely Fanfic SasuHina pada tanggal 25 Oktober 2016 /pas dedlen/

saya tidak keberatan menerima kritik dan saran asal membangun, apabila ada flame saya anggurin. Apabila ada orang iseng yang nyiyirnya nggak enak saya abai.

Salam tempel,

Yoshiro no Yukki


	2. Chapter 2

Setelah membopong satu centaur ke dekat rumah, Hinata sudah merasa kelelahan. Padahal masih ada satu centaur yang membutuhkannya di sana.

Si surai kuning meringkih, Hinata mendekat. Berharap makhluk itu bisa berbicara menggunakan bahasanya.

Namun, alangkah terkejutnya ia saat lelaki setengah kuda itu menggenggam tangannya.

Sang centaur mendongak, menatap lurus Hinata yang mematung.

"Ada manusia di sini rupanya. Kheh, pantas saja Elf memerangi kami."

Genggaman Si Kuning menguat, Hinata meringis.

"Apa maksudmu, Centaur-san?"

Si Kuning terkekeh, tangannya memegang area dada yang ditembus panah. Mungkin Si Kuning merasa nyeri yang amat.

"Centaur juga punya nama. Aku Naruto. Alangkah baiknya kau pindah, Nona. Kau terlalu baik. Dan mangsa empuk untuk beberapa makhluk."

Hinata bergeming, belum sanggup mencerna perkataan Si Surai Cerah.

Naruto berusaha bangkit, namun terjatuh. Lelaki itu meringis. Panahnya terkantuk dahan.

"Akh!" Naruto mendesis, memejam matanya.

Hinata tak tahu harus berbuat apa, ia hanya membantu Naruto untuk duduk perlahan.

Naruto memukul batang pohon tiga kali. Sesosok wanita cantik keluar dari batangnya. Seolah-olah kayu itu bagai pintu.

Wanita itu mengenakan pakaian yang tipis. Hampir transparan. Pipi Hinata merona.

"Ternyata salah satu Centaur Uzumaki."

Wanita itu mengusap darah yang ada di batang. Membauinya. Pandangannya sinis.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah, menyapu rerumput pendek.

Hinata, malam ini dibuat takjub. Seolah ia sedang berimajinasi melihat mahluk fantasi di hadapannya. Dan memang hal itu menjadi fakta. Bukan sekedar "halusinasi".

"Apa lukaku parah?"

Wanita tadi, yang begitu elok rupanya, menjejerkan diri di samping Naruto. Mendekatkan telinganya yang berujung sulur hijau.

"Kau harus mencari Nymph air. Bangsa Elf menggunakan racun Danau Hitam yang hanya bisa ditolerir oleh Nymph air. Jika sampai besok kau tidak diceburkan ke sana, mungkin ajal menjemputmu, Naru." tatapan wanita itu melunak.

Naruto tersenyum, "Ah, begitu ya? Jadi aku akan mati?"

"Kira-kira begitu. Semoga selamat."

"Kau mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan tampang menyebalkan." ujar Naruto.

Sang wanita yang sebagian kaki dan tangannya menyatu dengan tumbuhan mengerutkan dahi. Mimiknya manyun.

"Apa maksudmu, Naru?" Naruto tertawa saja. Tak merespon.

Hinata meremas jemari. Gugup dan khawatir.

Pandangannya ia alihkan ke samping, pipi berona merah itu terlihat walau remang-remang.

Dia bukan siapa-siapa, kenapa dia melibatkan diri dalam urusan aneh? Mahluk aneh? Dan dunia ini pun ikutan aneh.

"Eh, Da-danau Hitam di mana? Mungkin kita bisa menyelamatkan Naruto."

Naruto dan wanita itu memandangnya... Aneh.

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

My Fantasy World belong to Yoshiro No Yukki

Fanfiksi ini didedikasikan untuk event #SHDL2016 dengan prompt #Nature

Danau Hitam yang dimaksud adalah sungai yang ada berada di belakang kosan Hinata. Jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh, kira-kira 100 meter.

Naruto dipapah oleh mahluk cantik yang dinamakan Peri Alam. Dan satu rekannya yang berniat menolong Naruto saat pengejaran, tewas.

Centaur itu kehilangan banyak darah. Luka dalam dan beberapa luka sebelumnya menjadi faktor protagonis. Hampir sama dengan Naruto, sama-sama terpanah. Namun centaur itu terpanah di bagian pusat pengendali hidup, jantung.

Setelah penguburan yang berlokasi di samping kosan Hinata-dibantu Peri Alam- mereka bergegas menyelamatkan Naruto. Membawa lelaki itu menuju Danau Hitam.

Sungai itu jernih. Tidak beriak. Begitu tenang. Beberapa teratai bertumbuh cantik. Hinata terpukau. Apalagi dengan pantulan sinar rembulan yang membias.

Tanpa sadar ia melangkah ke tepi. Merasakan dinginnya air.

"Memukau ya Danau Hitam. Tetapi kau harus berhati-hati." Ujar Naruto memperingatkan.

Hinata mundur. Menatap lekaki itu lekat.

"Maaf, Peri Alam bagaimana caranya menyembuhkan Naruto? Tidak mungkin cuma merendamnya, kan?"

Naruto menyernyit alis, 'maksud Hinata merendamnya apa ya?' batinnya. Naruto bukan daging ataupun asinan, kok. Dia Centaur.

"Kau pandai sekali. Tentu kita butuh Nymph air."

"Tadi, katamu tidak ada Nymph Air di Danau Hitam."

"Benarkah?" mata sang wanita mengamati danau. Ia memerintah kawanannya membawa Naruto ke pinggir.

Lelaki itu tidak bisa bergerak. Rupanya racun sudah menjalar di sel-sel. Menyelip di pembuluh kapiler. Bertumbuh di organ vital.

Wanita itu berjongkok di dekat Naruto.

Hinata menyentuh air danau. Dingin dan aneh rasanya.

Sang Peri Alam mengamati.

Kemudian, "Kau, masuk ke danau. Kita tidak punya waktu." perintah Sang Peri Alam membuat Hinata membengong.

Hinata tidak bisa berenang. Dan ia mengalami trauma yang berhubungan dengan air. Meskipun samar.

Hinata gemetaran. Ia sudah menyelam hingga kepalanya hampir tak kasat.

Sebelumnya, Hinata ragu-ragu bertindak, kepalanya menoleh. Mendapati tatapan datar Peri Alam serta keadaan Naruto yang melemah membuatnya bertekad api.

Menangkal ketakutan akan trauma semasa kecil, Hinata menenggelamkan diri. Yah meskipun nggak mudah. Ia butuh mental kuat.

Pelbagai pertanyaan muncul.

Ia ingin menolong lelaki itu karena kasihan.

Tetapi untuk apa ia menyelam? Ia tak bisa berenang, bukan?

Dan kenapa sungai ini menjadi tenang saat ia menenggelamkan diri?

Kenapa-

Terlalu kalut pikiran, fokusnya buyar hingga menginjak batu rapuh. Hinata terperosok ke bagian dalam yang tak tertembus kandela.

Oksigen menipis, gelembung banyak meletup. Hinata tidak menemukan pegangan.

Siapapun tolong Hinata!

Kejadian itu berulang, saat Hinata tenggelam. Samar

Hinata meminum air, tersedak.

Matanya terpejam. Memori yang tersegel jebol perlahan, membanjir.

Kilasan memusingkan. Anak kecil terseret arus. Bukan. Anak kecil itu seperti ditarik oleh sesuatu untuk tenggelam. Anak itu meronta. Hingga air masuk paru-paru. Anak itu menjerit minta tolong namun tak ada seorang pun. Kecuali ibunya yang menangis di pinggir sungai.

Tangan ibunya terikat. Telinganya yang runcing dipotong oleh seseorang.

Hinata membuka mata. Mimpi buruk yang membikin trauma.

Ada yang menangkapnya. Hinata mencari-cari. Lelaki bermata menyala.

Kemudian tubuh Hinata bersinar biru cerah. Bagai lampu di kegelapan air. Dan ia, bisa melihat siapa penolongnya.

Dia centaur. Bermanik merah pekat. Bersinar. Tampan dan mempesona.

Hinata naik ke permukaan. Lelaki yang menolongnya bungkam. Dia membawa Hinata mendekat ke tepi.

Saat si surai raven hendak pergi, Hinata memanggilnya, "Tunggu!"

centaur itu berbalik, memandang tajam.

Hinata masuk ke danau lagi. Seketika air menjernih perlahan. Bersinar biru dibaur cahaya keemasan bulan purnama.

Naruto yang setengah terpejam terperangah. Sang Peri Alam mendengus.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau Hinata itu Nymph Air?"

Sang Peri Alam hanya menggumam.

Sementara itu, Hinata menundukan kepala di hadapan sang pria raven.

"A-ano... Maukah kau membantuku?" cicitnya.

Lelaki itu melipat tangan, "Lalu, imbalannya?"

Hinata bergerak gelisah. Imbalan? Hinata tidak tahu mau memberi apa.

"Umh.. I-imbalan apa yang kau maksud?"

"Imbalan ya imbalan, kau dengar? Membantu tidak gratis!"

Hinata menciut, namun kemudian, ekor matanya menangkap Naruto yang terbatuk, ia harus cepat atau Naruto akan tewas juga.

"Apapun yang kau mau. Kumohon bantu aku menyembuhkan Naruto."

Mungkinkah lelaki raven ini menyeringai? Karena sudut bibirnya hanya terangkat sedikit.

"Akan kutagih."

Sulur-sulur hijau membawa Naruto ke air. Sebagian bersusun menjadi alas agar Naruto tidak terlalu tenggelam.

Ketika Hinata menyentuhkan tangannua ke lelaki bersurai pirang, tubuh Naruto sudah mendingin.

Hinata tidak tahu caranya mengobati orang. Ia memandang Lelaki raven. Meminta bantuan.

Seolah paham, Si Raven membimbing Hinata.

Tangan besarnya menggenggam jemari si gadis. Meletakannya di lubang panah yang sudah dicabut sebelumnya.

Kemudian cahaya biru masuk bagai air mengalir memenuhi lubang, secara ajaib luka itu menutup. Suhu Naruto berangsur normal.

Rasanya berat. Hinata terengah bagai habis lari marathon. Ini aneh.

Genggaman tangan lelaki raven belum terlepas. Hinata menariknya sedikit.

Tidak lepas juga. Ia risih dan terlalu deg-degan.

"A-ano.."

"Aku Sasuke. Bukan Ano!"

Hinata meneguk ludah, "Sasuke lepaskan tanganku. Kumohon."

Melirik si gadis, Sasuke melepaskan jemari Hinata yang terasa pas di tangannya. Kehangatan itu hilang.

"Cepat bawa Dobe ke tepi."

"Dobe?"

Naruto siuman di pagi hari saat semburat jingga di timur nampak.

Hinata tertidur pulas dengan separuh tubuh di air. Kepala gadis itu nyaman berbantalkan lengan Sasuke.

Peri alam entah kemana.

Sasuke yang tidak tidur mengamati wajah Hinata. Gadis imut bertumbuh besar. Hanya saja ada kenangan yang hilang. Membuatnya kosong.

Tiba-tiba Peri Alam muncul di samping Naruto.

Sasuke langsung terduduk. Hinata menggeliat menyesuaikan diri dengan bantal baru, batu.

"Jangan memasang tampang itu, Dei."

Peri alam tersenyum kikuk.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Sangat rindu bukan? Dia kembali meski ingatannya mengabur."

Sasuke berucap lesu, "Hampir tujuh abad kita hidup. Dan dia sudah lima abad tidak tahu jati diri."

"Aku tahu itu berat buatmu. Tetapi, menjaganya dari jauh bukan dirimu. Elf menyerang bangsamu gegara kau membunuh satu diantara mereka."

Sasuke naik pitam, "Itu karena mereka hampir membunuh Hinata." desisan Sasuke membuat Hinata mengeliat lagi.

"Hentikan desisanmu, bodoh!"

ujar Dei. Si Peri Hutan atau Si Peri Alam mendekati Hinata, "Elf pula yang membunuh ibunya. Bagaimana mungkin sesama Elf dibunuh? Apa mungkin karena Hinata seorang Nymph air?"

Sasuke diam. Dei menunggu namun Sasuke tidak memberi respon.

Ada satu kepahitan yang pernah menimpa mereka hingga begini.

Dan hanya segelintir makhluk yang tahu.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke Uchiha dari bangsa centaur. Kelompok yang hidup di hutan. Bangsa centaur damai dan sejahtera. Bahkan, mereka bersekutu bersama Elf. Tidak ada gengsi ataupun ambisi, mereka hanya ingin kedamaian.

Hingga suatu ketika, ada centaur kecil dari klan centaur yang disegani, yaitu Klan Uchiha, terlibat pembunuhan enam Elf di bantaran Kali Azreers.

Dialah si pemilik surai raven yang sedang menatap tajam Hinata.

Gadis yang dipandangi berkali-kali mengalihkan mata dengan pipi merona ruah.

Dalam semalam gadis itu mengalami banyak hal. Salah satunya ialah menolong Naruto Uzumaki, salah satu centaur dan sahabat Sasuke Uchiha.

Hinata memegang kening. Entah kenapa kepalanya mendadak pening.

Sebelum limbung, manik Hinata menangkap kekhawatiran Sasuke padanya.

'Kenapa kau mengkhawatirkanku, Sasuke? Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu.'

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

My Fantasy World belong to Yoshiro No Yukki

Fanfiksi ini didedikasikan untuk event #SHDL2016 dengan prompt #Nature

Raut Sasuke saat ini mengingatkannya akan suatu hal, samar, semakin Hinata gali, pusingnya bertambah.

Saking peningnya ia pingsan ke pelukan Sasuke.

badannya linu. Pegal. Leher Hinata sakit. Didapati Sasuke memangku tangan sambil duduk.

Hinata seolah melihat kilasan kaset. Video bergerak. Ada dia dan dirinya.

"Ingatlah kenangan kita, Nata."

Nata

Nata

Nata

Nata

"Arrgg... N-nata? Si-siapa N-nata? Ke-kenapa mengarah padaku? N-nata dan aku... Jangan-jangan..."

Hinata mengerang frustasi. Hinata menyesal melupakan semua.

Tangannya menjambak surai indigo. Sulur hijau yang mengikat rambutnya koyak.

Air mata membanjir, Sasuke memeluknya erat.

"Tenanglah... Ada aku di sini. Kau akan baik-baik saja."

Hinata bergetar dalam rengkuhannya.

Gadis itu memeluk erat Sasuke, orang sangat berharga di kehidupannya. Baik lampau hingga sekarang.

"Bagaimana dengan ibu? Apa dia selamat?"

Sasuke menggeleng. Dan Hinata terperosok dalam kesedihan.

"Jangan menangis. Itu membuatku terluka." perkataan Sasuke sukses menghentikan tangisan Hinata.

Gadis itu mendongak menatap rahang kokoh Sasuke. Mata mereka saling bersatu.

"Itu melukaiku, Hinata. Jangan menangis. Melihatmu tak pernah mengingatku selama 500 tahun sudah menyiksaku. Bibi sudah tiada sejak kau belia."

walau gemetar masih ada, Hinata menahan tangisnya. Ia menunduk.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku. Aku telah melupakan semua kenangan kita. Aku... Masih mencintaimu, Sasuke."

Sasuke mencium kening Hinata kemudian merengkuhnya lagi.

"Akupun mencintaimu. Hingga detik ini."

Mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Hinata yang Nymph Air selalu dikunjungi oleh lelaki bersurai raven itu.

Dari air Hinata digendong bagai pengantin. Mereka pasangan termanis yang membikin bangsa-bangsa lain kecipratan senyum.

Mereka dimabuk asmara.

Meskipun waktu itu umurnya baru sepuluh tahun dan Sasuke 15 tahun. Masih belia, namun Sasuke dan Hinata adalah sejoli cilik bikin iri.

Sudah hal lumrah saat centaur menjejaki baligh mereka akan mencari pasangan hidup. Sumpah satu selamanya.

Mulanya, Sasuke dan Hinata adalah dua pribadi bertolak belakang. Sasuke bagai tubuh depan sementara Hinata adalah punggung.

Waktu itu Hinata tidak tahu jati dirinya, Hinata yang menjadi Nymph Air saat itu menjadi gunjingan.

Pertemuan dimulai.

Sasuke dan Naruto yang sedang menjelajah Hutan Timur Azreers -yang kabarnya adalah hutan mengerikan- tidak sengaja membaui hal aneh. Mana ada hawa Nymph Air di hutan itu.

Dipancing penasaran, mereka bergegas. Di sanalah pertama kali Sasuke melihat Hinata. Naruto yang bersembunyi berniat melongok langsung ditutupi tangan Sasuke. Tak menginginkan lelaki pirang itu tahu bahwa Sasuke sudah memantapkan hati mengikat gadis itu.

Bocah perempuan mungil menyender diri di batang pohon besar. Terusan Danau Hitam nampak tenang. Sebagian tubuh Sang Gadis Indigo bersarang nyaman di air dingin itu.

Bangsa Nymph berparas rupawan, Hinata pun. Gadis itu memang rupawan, elok dan sedap dipandang. Mata sayu bermanik mirip Batu Lavenda mengikat manik obsidian Sasuke. Menjadi titik sentral otomatis. Namun pancarannya kosong.

Hampir setiap harinya Sasuke selalu mengunjungi Danau Hitam dengan sembunyi-sembunyi. Hinata melakukan hal monoton yang membikin bosan. Duduk dengan kaki direndam air, tubuh menyender batang pohon Mallkum. Sebuah pohon buah mirip buah anggur yang sangat lonjong dengan warna peach dengan daun menjari panjang sewarna daun mapple. Pandangannya entah ke mana. Sasuke sempat berpikir bahwa Gadis Itu sedih akan gunjingan yang menyudutkannya.

Hari itu, Naruto membuat Sasuke yang sedang memata-matai Hinata, mendadak kelimpungan. Pasalnya si 'Dobe' tak sengaja menginjak ranting dan dengan hebohnya, membuat dirinya sendiri terperosok ke bebatuan. Membuat Hinata berjengit kaget.

Dengan bodohnya, Naruto nyengir lebar. Tapi berkat kecerobohan Naruto itulah Sasuke jadi punya akses. Pertama berkenalan sambil memaki Si Pirang. Meskipun respon Hinata membikin prihatin. Gadis itu langsung menceburkan diri ke Danau Hitam. Lalu berikutnya, dengan modus tengik, Sasuke mendatangi tempat yang sama. Hinata melakukan hal yang sama lagi. Sasuke berdehem, gadis itu tak kaget lagi. Cuman binar takut terpancat jelas.

"Maaf mengganggumu. Maafkan temanku." Sasuke tidak mengedipkan matanya meskipun si mata sudah memerah.

Entah kenapa kontak mata dirinya dengan si Nymph Air serasa sedang menyakinkan seekor Hippogriff. Jangan berkedip jika kau tidak mau diserang. Gadis di hadapannya sama. Kemudian senyum kikuk terbit. Senyuman pertama yang Sasuke lihat, meskipun tidak segurih sesudahnya. Tidak lebar, hampir mirip bibir berkedut. Tetapi, setidaknya ada timbal balik yang baik, bukan?

"Boleh aku duduk?" Hinaya cuman menganguk. Sasuke diabai tanpa kata.

Hari berikutnya, Sasuke tak mendapati Hinata. Biasanya gadis itu akan duduk malas, namun hari ini nggak ada eksistensinya. Atau barangkali ia merasa terganggu?

Sasuke yang lesu berjalan balik, sesuatu menimpuk kepalanya. Buah dari pohon Mallkum. Saat mendongak, bebarengan dengan telinganya menangkap grasak-grusuk di atas. Alisnya melihat seorang gadis yang sedang menyeimbangkan diri di dahan. Dan... Pekikan meluncur.

Waspada, Sasuke berlari menangkap bobot. Berhasil. Tetapi keseimbangan Sasuke goyah, ditambah dengan bergerak mundur dan tak sengaja menginjak lubang, Sasuke seolah-olah didoring sesuatu. Mereka terjatuh. Sasuke, bagian belakang tubuhnya, terluka.

Hinata memekik, panik, "A-apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak."

Tangan Hinata mengusap luka, Sasuke merona. Bukan usapannya, namun pakaian yang Hinata kenakan yang membuatnya merona ruah. Pesona Hinata yang luber dan baju hampir transparan yang membikin Sasuke mimisan adalah berkah. Berkah yang nggak disengaja.

Selepas itu, setelah menyembuhkan Sasuke dengan buah mallkum, mereka jadi lebih akrab. Sasuke mengakrabkan diru, cerewet. Hinata mulai senyum dengan tulus. Keduanya mulai menghimpun ikatan tak kasat yang dijalin benang merah.

Dirasa Hinata bosan, Sasuke mengajaknya keluar hutan. Hinata enggan, menolak bahkan, namun Sasuke kekeuh memaksa. Gadis itu menurut.

Di desa Arsh, mereka menjadi titik sentral atensi. Bukan Sasuke melainkan Hinata. Gadis itu asing. Dia mirip Elf -telinga meruncing dengan kecantikan mempesona- dengan sulur ganggang biru mengikat setengah rambutnya. Hinata gemetar.

Sasuke membawanya kebanyak tempat. Wawasan Hinata bertambah.

Beberapa hari berikutnya, Hinata ketakutan. Bukan dengan warga desa Arsh, melainkan bangsa Elf. Lebih tepatnya kepada enam orang berjubah hijau. Lelaki-lelaki itu mengepungnya. Sasuke tengah membelikannya sesuatu. Tanpa bisa melawan, Hinata diseret paksa.

Mereka membawanya ke Kali Azreers, mengikat tangan Hinata dan kakinya lantas neceburkan gadis malang itu ke sungai yang sedang berarus deras. Hinata tidak bisa berenang. Dia panik dan ketakutan.

Terutama saat melihat sang ibu yang sedang disandera. Ibunya menangis memanggil nama Hinata. Tangan ibunya diikat. Surai indigonya dijambak menbuat ibunya mendongak paksa.

"Tidak! Lepaskan putriku!" tubuh sang ibu meronta kuat.

"Kita sudah melepaskannya. Di sana, kau lihat?"

"Brengsek! Biadab! Kalian kurang ajar!"

"Makilah sekuat tenagamu, Akari. Hingga kau lelah. Itu memudahkan kami melenyapkan kalian. Dasar sampah!"

Akari bergerak kuat, tangannya mengepal. Sebuah cahaya berpendar hendak menyerang, namun gagal. Pukulan di pergelangan dengan siku membuat tulangnya geser. Walaupun Elf bisa menyembuhkan seseorang dengan energinya, mereka tak sanggup menyembuhkan diri sendiri.

Putrinya banyak meminum air. Akari menangis. Tidak sanggup berbuat apapun.

"Ibu... Tolong! Tolong aku!"

"Ibu! Tolong Nata! I-ibu!"

Hinata semakin sesak, Akari melemah. Kemudian seseorang yang ada di samping kanannya mengarahkan pisau perak dengan garis hijau di ujungnya.

"Matilah. Racun ini akan langsung menghanguskan otakmu, Hyuuga Akari."

Akari mendesis, "Racun ganggang biru, heh?"

"Ah, mungkin ini kurang berefek, tapi bagaimana dengan makanan yang kau konsumsi semalam? Apa enak? Didalamnya ada Racun Jid. Tentu kau tahu apa itu racun jid, kan?"

Akari berhenti berontak. Mendengar racun jid, tangisnya pecah. Ia mungkin tak bisa melihat putri yang ia lahirkan dengan pengorbanan besar bertumbuh dewasa. Akari hanya menangis pilu.

Karena racun jid adalah racun mematikan. Hidup di dasar danau hitam. Tumbuhan terlarang.

Efeknya bekerja lima jam sesudah ditenggak, walau dampaknya tidak langsung membuatnya mati menggelepar. Racun jid menyerang metabolisne tubuh, memacu jantung menompa cepat. Sementara racun hijau yang berada di pisau adalah pelengkap sempurna.

Karena racun jid akan bereaksi apabila dicampur dengan racun hinau itu. Fungsinya menghanguskan organ dalam.

Hinata tercekat melihat pisau itu memotong telinga sang ibu dengan mudah. Tak lama ibunya terbatuk darah. Hinata meraung sejadinya. Walaupun tubuhnya semakin tenggelam ia tak peduli. Pendar biru muncul, namun air tidak tenang. Malah kian besar sang arus. Hinata terseret. Beruntung tali pengikat tersangkut akar. Hinata kecil tidak tahu cara menggerakan sulur.

Sasuke ribut bertanya keberadaan Hinata. Tak seorangpun berani menjawab.

Ada yang tidak beres.

Sasuke mengendus jejak kekasihnya. Baunya semakin kuat di Kali Azreers. Sasuke bergegas.

Namun langkahnya terhenti mendapati penyiksaan pedih itu. Sasuke melihat jelas bagaimana dengan biadab mereka menotong telinga ibunda Akari Hyuuga. Sasuke membeku, saat telinga itu jatuh, Akari memuntahkan darah.

Perlahan punggungna menghitam, baju berwarna putih yang dikenakan menghitam pekat. Ia tahu bahwa itu adalah darah hangus.

Sasuke mendengar jeritan Hinata saat tubuh Akari limbung. Hatinya mencelos mendapati sang pujaan hati disandera begitu bengis.

Sasuke murka. Belati khas klannya ia hunus dengan velositas tinggi. Para penjahat yang lelet pekanya cuma mendecih. Suara-suara pengecut memaki. Peduli setan, mereka harus mati. Dan Sasuke lupa risikonya.

Sasuke menyerang brutal. No mercy! Tanpa ampun. Mereka harus ingat, sakit yang mereka beri sebelum mati. Wajah-wajah sakit dan takut terpampang nyata saat nyawa enggan tinggal.

Sasuke bergegas menolong Hinata. Entah bagaimana arusnya begitu deras. Hinata berhasil selamat dan hampir pingsan.

Hari berikutnya mereka tak bertemu. Hinata menghilang. Sasuke frustasi.

Kemudian setelah seminggu dirinya menghilang dari Sasuke. Ia nekat mencari tahu perihal kematian sang ibunda.

Dan Hinata tahu siapa yang membunuh ibunya. Mereka adalah Elf. Bangsa ibunya.

Kenyataan mereka membunuh sang ibu karena dirinya. Nymph Air.

Hinata terguncang. Ia berani menampakan dirinya setelah menghilang begitu lama.

Hinata selalu murung.

Walau sasuke menghiburnya. Hinata terus-terusan menyalahkan diri sendiri.

Karena hari itu, enam hari setelah ibunya tiada, di Danau Hitam, Hinata membalas dendam kepada satu-satunya Elf terkejam, Kakeknya.

Sang kakek tewas karena belati perak. Sebelum sang kakek menghembus napas terakhir, beliau berucap, "Kau akan kehilangan jati dirimu setelah purnama usai. Kau tidak bisa melihat kami kecuali purnama. Walau aku menyayangimu meski kau haram, takdir berbeda memintamu. Akan ada yang membantumu. Jadilah anak baik."

Hinata tertunduk. Tangannya digenangi darah. Belati perak terjatuh. Tremor tangannya.

Setelah purnama, sebulan setelah Hinata membunuh sang kakek, Hinata tidak tahu dan tidak ingat apapun.

"Ayo kita habiskan waktu sebanyak mungkin."

"Tentu, aku rindu saat-saat seperti ini."

mereka berpelukan. Rindu tak perlu kata-kata. Cinta saling mengikat. Benang takdir mengelilingi mereka.

Lalu naruto datang dengan muka lelah tiada tara, mengabari Sasuke bahwa Elf menyerang bangsa mereka. Sasuke geram.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke tidak kabur seperti dulu. Ia akan menghadapinya lagi.

Hinata menunggu di tepi Danau Hitam. Semalam ia tak bertemu Sasuke. Lelaki itu sibuk berperang.

Malam ini malam terakhir purnama. Ia ingin menikmati waktu berdua dengan si raven.

Detik terasa lama. Hinata bangkit berniat pergi, ia terhenti saat melihat sosok mendekat.

"Nata?"

"Sasuke? Apa yang terjadi? Kau terluka!"

Dengan cepat, Sasuke digiring ke Danau Hitam. Mereka berdua menyelam. Hinata memberi pengobatan.

Cahaya biru yang indah. Hingga teratai ikut bersinar.

Hinata mengusap lengan Sasuke yang berdarah. Mereka duduk ditepi danau.

"Sasuke, maafkan aku.. Kau terluka. Sedang aku hanya duduk menunggu. Aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalah."

kepala Hinata dielus dan ditepuk. Keduanya menangis. Sasuke menangis dalam diam. Hinata terisak pilu. Gadis itu memeluk Sasuke erat. Seolah tidak ada waktu.

Real-nya memang tidak ada.

Ini detik-detik terakhirnya.

"Sasuke, apa keinginanmu? Kau belum menagihnya padaku."

Senyum malu, pipi merona. Hinata minta dicubit.

Luka itu menutup, nyeri dan sakitnya hilang.

Sasuke mendekatkan kening mereka, "Jangan terkejut!"

Hinata menaikan alis. "Maksudnya?"

Kepala Sasuke menjauh, ia memegang tangan Hinata. Meggenggamnya erat.

"Selalu di sisiku. Jangan pergi. Itu baru satu permintaanku."

"Jangan melirik lelaki lain. Jangan terlalu baik, nanti kau dimanfaatkan. Walaupun kau cuma menyembuhkan Naruto, tetap saja aku cemburu."

Hinata mengerjap, "Eh?"

"Jangan jauh-jauh dariku. Selalu ingat aku. Sebut Sasuke dihatimu, aku akan datang." Sasuke masih saja ngoceh.

Tak tahu ia kalau Hinata berlinangan air mata.

Tangannya menyentuh kening Sasuke, lelaki itu diam. Matanya memantek sang gadis.

Jemari terulur menurun, mengusik hidung mancung.

Dalam hati Hinata berucap, 'Akan kucoba mengingat setiap hal darimu. Bagian tubuhmu.'

"Sasuke, aku minta maaf. Jika aku lupa dirimu, ingatkan aku melalui hembusan angin atau bayanganmu, hingga aku mengingatnya kembali."

Sasuke trenyuh, "Apa maksudmu mengatakan ini? Jangan bilang kau... Hinata jawab aku."

Hinata diam saja. Mereka menanggung pilu. Umur menua namun tidak dengan hati mereka.

Sebelum fajar menyingsing, Hinata meraih wajah Sasuke. Memegang dengan kedua tangan. Mereka saling pandang.

Jika ini yang terakhir, biarlah. Aku ingin memilikimu sepenuh hati.

Tangan Hinata tremor lagi, ia memajukan wajah. Dengan pelan kecupan dibibir terjadi. Dua membran beda suhu. Hinata mencium Sasuke penuh cinta. Pun Sasuke. Ini mungkin hal terakhir darinya. Untuk dia.

Sasuke menangis tatkala Hinata memejam mata dan... Brukk!

"Ingat diriku, Nata. Kau dan aku satu." bisik Sasuke pelan. Kemudian, Sasuke memakaikan sebuah kalung cantik. Itu kalung yang ia pesan dulu sebelum tragedi menimpa.

hinata menggeliat, malas melek. Rasanya ia habis melakukan sesuatu yang... Err aneh.

Ia serasa masuk ke dunia fantasinya sendiri. Mana mungkin ia bertemu centaur. Itu hanya makhluk mitologi-nya orang Yunani. Itu loh... Bangsa pencetus mitos yang membumi.

Buku bersampul coklat yang terbuka ia tutup dan rapikan. Hinata melenggang ke jendela.

Semilir angin menubruknya. Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum. Entah kenapa ia merasa sedih. Ada yang ingin ia ingat, tetapi apa? Hinata tidak tahu.

Sementara dari balik pohon... Sesosok centaur mengawasi.

Dialah Sasuke Uchiha yang sedang berdiri bersama Dei, Sang Peri Alam.

"Sebaiknya kau cari penghancur kutukan, Sas?"

Sasuke mengerling, senyumnya miris, "Mana ada?"

Dei, Sang Peri Alam, tersenyum cantik. "Kudengar ada."

Tamat


End file.
